My Little Fortress: Teamwork Is Magic
by beatlemaniac-in-the-tardis
Summary: A pegasus named Icicle Breeze, who welds the Element of Intelligence is granted a mission to interact with humans on a battlefield, gaining friends, enemies, and even a few injuries or two.
1. The Mission

Icicle Breeze woke up to a knock on her house door. "Ugh, who could be up at _this_ hour?" She muttered. She groggily flew downstairs and opened the horse door. There were two alicorns. These alicorns were Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle, "P-princess Celestia? What are you doing here?" Icicle Breeze asked, her mouth gaping. "I have come here with Princess Twilight Sparkle; she'll explain why." Celestia replied. "Greetings, dear Icicle Breeze," Said Twilight. "Hello," Icicle Breeze bowed to the princess. " I have come here with Princess Celestia because we have a special mission for you. A mission that we know you could complete." "R-really? What is this mission you speak of?" She asked. "I have one train ticket that will take you to the place where the mission is at. You will interact with humans, separated into two teams, team RED, and team BLU. Celestia and I have chosen which team you're going to be on in this envelope," With Twilight's alicorn magic, she lifted up the envelope. "And in this box," Celestia pointed to a box, which said, 'CLOTHES' written in marker. "contains your outfit to wear." "Please refrain from opening the box and envelope. Wait until you get to your destination." Celestia said sternly. "I will." Replied the pegasus. "Wait..." "Pardon?" Said Twilight. "Can Frosted Lightning come?" Celestia sighed, and gave Icicle Breeze a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not. I only have one ticket, and your great assistance, intelligence, and trustworthiness, I think you are the one. You are the Element of Intelligence, and I trust you. But, you can go bid her farewell before you leave." "Thank you, Celestia. But she lives in Cloudsdale!" Icicle Breeze wailed. "Don't worry. We saw her at Sugarcube Corner. She should be here about," Princess Twilight said in a long tone. Suddenly, a mare with a nicked ear and wings with splits landed on the ground. "now," Twilight finished. "Frosted Lightning!" Icicle Breeze gasped in astonishment. "Icicle Breeze, I heard..." Frosted Lightning began to cry on Icicle Breeze's shoulder. "It's alright. I'll be back." Icicle Breeze wiped her shoulder and gave her friend a faint smile. Frosted Lightning sniffed. "You better!" The two best friends gave eachother a hug. "Goodbye." Icicle Breeze yelled as Frosted Lightning flew back to her home in Cloudsdale. "See you soon!" She yelled back. Soon Frosted Lightning became a small speck, getting smaller until she found her way to Cloudsdale.

"We better hurry. The train's almost here!" "You're right." Celestia nudged her head to the train station. "We'll help you with your bags." Twilight said kindly. As Celestia and Twilight started to carry Icicle Breeze's bags, she thought about what'll happen to her. She felt a jolt of shock in her, just thinking she could get hurt, or get killed. She then heaved a sigh while walking, turning around to get one quick glance of Ponyville. She then started to run to catch up with the two princesses. "Are you ready?" Asked Celestia. " I'm ready." Icicle Breeze replied. The train started to slow down, causing a huge commotion of mares, fillies, foals, and colts returning home after a long trip. "We put your bags in already," Twilight said pulling Icicle Breeze's saddlebag onto the train. "Do you have your ticket?" Asked Celestia. "Yes!" Icicle Breeze got on the train, with her ticket in hoof. She plopped into her seat and waited to show her ticket. "Ticket?" A male pony asked. "Yep." The pegasus pony replied, showing her ticket. The pony nodded his head and walked away. The train then took off; Icicle Breeze knew this from the rumbling of her bags. She looked out the window, and started to wave goodbye to Celestia and Twilight. Now the train was moving at its regular speed; it was drifting away from Ponyville. Now Icicle Breeze was frantic to get where she had to be. It could be a matter of hours, days, maybe even weeks until she would get to her destination. Her only solution was to sleep. She slowly became woozy, then drowsy, then sleepy, until she finally fell asleep.


	2. Capture the Flag

For a few hours, Icicle Breeze was resting to calm herself down, and to gain energy. Suddenly, she was awoken by the train's whistle. "Wha-?" She shook her head in confusion. "This is your stop, right?" The male pony asked. "Yes. Let me grab my bags." Icicle Breeze carried all of her bags out of the train. She then waved goodbye to the male pony. The train door closed, then started to move slowly, then started to move at its regular speed. Icicle Breeze sighed. "Time to open the envelope." She said in a somewhat surprised voice. She opened the envelope. She carefully read the letter, until she read the sentence, 'You are on team RED.' She gave out a small squeal and opened the suitcase which contained her outfit. Her outfit was a saddlebag with an emblem, which was her cutie mark, professionally sewed by Rarity. She quickly put on her saddlebag, and saw something sticking out of one of the bags. There was a map to lead to lead to the 2fort locker room. "2fort? That's what this place is called- AH!" Icicle Breeze heard gun fires from far behind. "Oh that was from...there..." Icicle Breeze felt a shiver down her back. She carefully analyzed the map. She nodded her head. "Hm! Seems simple." She began to run at a steady speed, map in between her mouth. After countless times of being startled of the screams of, 'Medic!', sounds of rockets, gun fires, and remarks of 'Well, I'm off to see your mother!", she finally made it to the locker room.

As she found a locker to put her stuff in, she realized there was a pink floral purse. Icicle Breeze squinted, as if she was looking at something with stupidity. "What is a purse doing here-" She was then startled by footsteps, then a voice. "Dammit. Where's my friggin' scattergun?" Icicle Breeze was too frightened to move. "God, aren't I lucky? 'Yittle Twinkle Toes lost his wittle scattergun, boo, hoo, hoo!'" This voice was coming closer. "I gotta hide!" Icicle Breeze quickly found a very crammed place to hide. The voice then became a shadow, then a human man. He began to rummage around, not noticing the pegasus hiding in a closed space. The human let out a sigh of irritation. "Well, I'm screwed. Might as well use my other goddamn weapons..." His voice trailed off as he walked out of the locker room. "Phew. That was close." Icicle Breeze then looked to her right. There was a gun. "A scattergun..." Icicle Breeze looked at it in awe. "I'll be needing this!" Icicle Breeze slipped it in her saddlebag, and ran out of the locker room. Soon she made it out to the battlefield. She then began to run to find a place to hide. " I assume the 'flag' is the 'suitcase', or 'intelligence', and I have to get team BLU's intelligence! Yes! I'm actually smart." Stealthily, Icicle Breeze grabbed the scattergun and started to take flight into the air. As she looked below, she took a quick glance at the room where the intelligence was kept, which was on team BLU's side. "On my way! On my way!" She said to herself. She then flew down at full speed, only a foot close to the ground. She was getting closer to the intelligence, but before she flew in, she saw something.

"Oh snap..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to do. "What do I do-" She cut herself off. All she did was put away her scattergun in fear. She heard a scream from about a mile behind. She then saw a a knife on the floor. It was there ever since she had got into the room the intel was kept. "Is that a butterfly knife?" She carefully grabbed the blood covered knife with her mouth and put it in on of her saddlebags. "Now my only question is...how do I get the intelligence?" Icicle Breeze didn't have time to hesitate. She had to think fast. She then started to fly at full speed. Snow was falling out of her wings. She then nose dived to the intel and grabbed it. She then flew out, leaving a trail of snow behind her."Hmm. I think made it more complicated then it should have-" Suddenly, an intercom blurted, "The RED team has taken the intelligence!" A siren wailed all around the battlefield. "Bloody hell. What is that?" An Australian on team BLU cried in dismay. "What the hell was that crap? It has the intel!" The same person that Icicle Breeze encountered earlier yelled as he saw it from team RED territory. "Crap!" Icicle Breeze whispered. The intel was on her back as tight as glue, and the only thing could stop her was guns. Soon she was flying over team RED territory. "I have to get this to a capture poin- ACK!" She was interuptted by gunfires, and bullets aiming at her. "What?" She said loudly. Still flying, she kept her eyes open for the capture point. More bullets were aiming at her. Just one shot could kill her, or seriously injure her on impact. She quickly dodged the sniper rifle bullets, even one that was aimed for her head. Icicle Breeze then realized that the capture point was on team BLU's side. "Shoot." She said. She flew over team BLU's territory, desperate to find a capture point. She then saw a sign that said 'CAPTURE POINT' in white font with a blue background. She started to fly lower, only five feet off the ground. Suddenly, a bullet grazed her wing, she began to lose control of her flight, and fell.

"I'M DOWN!" She screamed. Icicle Breeze fell face first onto the dirt ground. "N-no... I will not give up yet!" The pegasus grunted. She attempted to tuck in her damaged wing. She winced in pain, but ignored it as she ran to the control point. "Ugh. I'll get that...thing." The Bostonian said. Soon the human was gaining speed. He then squinted to see Icicle Breeze's saddlebag. He saw his scattergun. "That little piece of crap stole my friggin' gun!" Soon he was gaining on the injured pony; her blood was trailing the ground. "If I keep on running, he'll get me! I have to do this," Icicle Breeze was almost at the point. "One," She said, her eyes closed. "Two," The human said. "Three!" Icicle Breeze started to fly with only one wing. No BLU team member went to get her; for it was too late. But they were all wrong. Icicle Breeze had avoided the sentry guns. The Bostonian stood away, watching what he considered 'hell' to unfold. They all thought the sentry guns would finish her. As she landed, the tip of her hoof touched the point. A 'DING!' rang around her. She had caught the third and last flag. Her team had won. "Yes! I did it..." Her words were cut off when she became lightheaded. "What do I do..." To avoid further injury she made a mad dash to team RED's side. "Wherever that friggin' thing's going, I'm going with it." All he could think of is to follow her, which he did. When Icicle Breeze made it, her lightheaded, tired self faintly heard a voice. "Hey. End of the line for you!" The Bostonian glared at her. She let out a small squeal of fear. She had to call for help. All of the humans on the RED team stared. "What do I...say? Wait...," She then remembered when she first came to 2fort, she heard cries of 'Medic!' "That's it...," She finally knew what to say. This was her only hope to possibly save her. "MEDIC-" She was cut off. She had fainted from blood loss.


	3. Of Scouts and Medics

Icicle Breeze woke up, resting on an uncomfortable stainless steel operation table. The clanking of the medical tools startled her, caused by her hoof lying on the side, was the reason of her interruption of her slumber. She blinked slowly, her eyes blurry, and analyzed the area. _Why am I in an operating room?_ she thought. She then heard something. "Oh no," she uttered. As she lifted herself up, she felt a sharp pain in her wing. "O-ow..." She glared at her bloody, bandaged wing. _Now what? _She took a few quick glances around her. _X-rays, diagrams, medical tools...all for me._ She shuddered. Would she have to get her wing amputated? Would she never be able to fly again? Icicle was longing for answers. She heard a faint sound of a dove. _Birds too? Oh no..._ She then heard muffled talking becoming more audible as a door opened. "...Don't vorry, Scout. I'll get you your gun back. Just vait." Icicle was in deep sludge.

She gulped, sweat trickling down her forehead. The man walked up to her, staring in astonishment. "You're awake. Zhat's good," Icicle wanted to scream, but was too frightened to. "Now before I do any treatments...I must ask you a few questions. First one being, vhat are you?" Icicle heaved a sigh. "I'm a pony. A pegasus to be specific. And I highly assume you're a human. A psychotic doctor probably." The man blinked, and chuckled. "Vhy are you here? Such a veak little creature vould be killed around here!" "Weak? Little? Don't you dare start any shit." Icicle was about to get off of the operation table, but a jolt of pain stung her. "Ow! My wing..." She winced. "I can help you...if you'll let me ask more questions." Icicle gave a brisk nod. "Vell zhen. Vhat is your name?" "...Icicle Breeze, mister. Icicle Breeze. And you are...?" Icicle held out her hoof, in reply to a handshake. "Vell, I'm zhe Medic. I'm zhe healer for team RED." He hesitated before shaking the pony's hand. "Vhat brings you here?" "Well," Icicle replied. "The ruler of where I live, Ponyville, gave me a special quest that has to do with interacting with humans," "Mhm." Medic listened. "And, well, let's just say I'm stuck here for a while. Away from my friends, for the norm." "I see," Medic carefully tore off the bandages off of Icicle's wing. "It's not zhat severe. You haven't lost a large amount of blood. It's just sore. I didn't vant to use my Medigun because it vas only a minor injury. I put some ointment on it and gave you medicine to help mend zhe chipped bone." Relief flooded Icicle's feared expression. "Thank god," "It vas a very good idea zhat you cried out my name so I could save you," Medic remarked. "T-thank you." "You seem quite smart for your species. Now, move your ving how it's supposed to move. In a circular motion, no?" Icicle nodded, and began to move her sore wing, relaxing the muscles. "It's a bit sore," she flatly remarked. "But I'll carry on. " "Good." Medic helped Icicle get off of the operation table. A faint smile grew on his face. Icicle began to walk to the door, leading to the outside of the operating room. "Thanks, doc." She said. "You're velcom-" The loud slam of the door opening cut Medic off, while startling Icicle. "Ah, there she is!" It was the same Bostonian that almost attempted to kill Icicle Breeze.

Icicle turned her head away to Medic, fear appearing on her face as she ran to him in desperation. "Scout, don-" "'Ay! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet," He managed to catch up to Icicle, and tackled her. "I got you now, now where the hell is my scattergun." Icicle tried to lose grip of his hands, but only managed to turn around. "I don't have it!" She grunted. The Bostonian gritted his teeth. "Tell me where it is or I will brutally hurt you. Now." "I said I don't have it!" Icicle bucked him in the stomach, pushing him back against a wall. He let out a loud wail. Icicle got up. "That's what happens when you mess with me." She growled. "Scout, don't hurt her-" Medic begged. The Bostonian glared at Icicle. "You're a tough one, aren't ya?" Icicle squinted at him. "Who are you?" "My name's Scout. And you are?" "Icicle Breeze." Scout laughed. "What a ridiculous name! I should call you 'The Little Homosexual Pony' instea-" Icicle punched him in the face with her hoof. "Ow..." Blood was dripping out of Scout's mouth. Unfortunately, his jaw wasn't broken. "Doc..." He whined. Medic rolled his eyes. "It serves you right." He muttered. "But fine." He got out his Medigun and switched it on, healing Scout's jaw, reforming the chipped and broken teeth. "Also Icicle," Medic added. "Here's your bag." He threw the saddlebag to Icicle, and retrieved it with her mouth. "Thanks. Now let's see," Icicle opened up the bag, and pulled out a blood-stained butterfly knife. "I think this is a BLU team's knife. I don't know." "It is," Scout commented. Icicle trashed the butterfly knife, and then pulled out a gun. A gun that Scout had been throwing a fit about.

My scattergun! You son of a-" Icicle put her hoof to his mouth. "Ssh," she hissed. She took her hoof off of his mouth and handed it to him. "Here," she said coldly. "I didn't even use that stupid thing anyway." Medic gave Icicle a sympathetic look. "Did I ever mention how I saw your fantastic point capture?" Icicle's ears perked up. "You did?" "Yeah, he did. So did I. When I was tryin' to kill ya, for the norm. But I do say you're quite impressive. I think the others will like you. I'm not promisin' though." "What if they don't like me Medic?" Icicle asked. "Don't vorry, they'll like you soon enough. It'll just take a vhile unless you're able to impress zhem." "I hope I'll make a good impression when I meet them." Icicle wondered. "Don't be so paranoid. I like you." "I'm starting to like you." Scout added. "I'm gettin' hungry. Anyone else?" "I'm pretty hungry too, Scout. Icicle, vhat about you?" Medic asked. Icicle's stomach growled. The last time she ate was on the train. "I am famished, but what are we going to eat?" Scout smirked. "I have an idea up my sleeve, and you two are gonna help. Right?" "Of course!" Icicle replied. "Ja." Medic answered. Scout ran out of the operating room door, his voice echoing. "C'mon! What're we waitin' for?" Medic began to walk, leaving Icicle behind. He then turned to her and was waiting. "Vell? Are you coming or not?" Icicle hesitated. "Of course!" "Zhat's zhe spirit, now let's go." Icicle began to dash to the door, Medic following her. Icicle had a sudden feeling that she had finally made some human friends, and maybe more.


	4. Eyes on the Prize

Icicle and Medic dashed out of the operating room. "Scout? Where are you?" Icicle cried as she ran. Scout was hiding near a dead end, and heard Icicle's voice echoing. "I think I lost her," he whispered. "I can't believe she thinks that I like her. She's friggin' ridiculous! I am not letting her steal my thunder, because I don't take kindly to newcomers." He then started to run to the source of Icicle's yelling. _I'll have to find a way to get rid of her,_ he thought. _Maybe this way will brutally hurt her. _"I'm over here!" Scout yelled, catching up to Icicle and Medic. "Where were you?" Icicle asked. "Vhat took you so long?" Medic questioned. "Hey, I needed to make a diversion," Scout lied. "But follow me where we can find some grub. The team usually doesn't eat until sundown." Thus Icicle and Medic followed Scout to an open area that led to a small pond under a bridge. Scout ran down the slope from the bridge, to a clearing.

"Ssh," he whispered. He then gestured to lead Icicle and Medic. Medic followed first, then Icicle. In the clearing, there was a large bald headed man who had a large tray of mouth-watering sandwiches. This man was on the BLU team. _What's a BLU team member doing, eating on RED team territory?_ Icicle thought. _He think it's still a game, huh._ "We hit the jackpot!" Scout jeered. He then got his backpack and pulled out a large metal baseball bat. "I'll do the distractin'. Medic'll grab the sandwiches, and you," Scout pointed to Icicle. "will stay here." "Why? I wanna get in all the action!" Scout rolled his eyes, and then sighed. "Fine. But be careful." Scout handed her a metal pan. "You hit him in the head, I'll hit him in the gut. Okay? Okay." Icicle nodded, and stealthily followed Scout and Medic. Scout then gestured Icicle to do a back attack. She lifted herself up and flew in place, welding the pan. She hovered towards the man's head, not making a sound. Scout then put a thumbs up, and Icicle whacked him in the back of the head. The man was stunned, and was then hit in the gut with a bat, being knocked away from the trio. "Boink!" Scout laughed. Icicle grinned, and gave Medic a gesture to receive the sandwiches. He dashed to the tray and picked it up. Suddenly, a large machine gun was facing the defenseless pony.

_That's exactly what I wanted to happen!_ _Fantastic!_ Scout had a feeling of triumph as his plan of overthrowing Icicle was working. "Oh no...Medic! Scout! Help-" A sudden swarm of bullets flew at her. She quickly sprung up in the air, struggling to escape. Medic was running back up to the bridge, while Scout was hiding. "Medic? What the hell!" Icicle yelled between dodges. She then glared at Scout's scattergun that was lying on the concrete floor. She dashed down and retrieved the gun, and loaded it. The machine gun ran out of ammo, and the man yelled in anger. _Now's my chance,_ Icicle thought, mind racing. _To impress Scout!_ She then flew up high into the sky, and flew down, snow falling from her wings. "Three...," "Two...," Scout was staring in awe and anger. _God damn it!_ "One...," Medic glanced behind as he ran back to the operating room. Icicle headbutted into the enemy, and shot the scattergun in his stomach. He let out a cry of pain, and blood was gushing from his fatal wound. _You still have time_ _to live, but I won't let that happen!_ Icicle then picked herself up from the unconscious, dying corpse, blood matted on her body. She aimed the gun at his head. "End of the line..." Scout stared in astonishment from afar. _Holy shit, she's good!_ Icicle held the gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger. _I know this isn't a good weapon for_ _headshots, but it all...ends...now!_ She pulled the trigger, a bullet shot from the gun, into the man's head. It was a full on kill. "Yes! Yes!" Scout yelled. Icicle stared at the lifeless body, her eyes glazed in a guilty trance. "My first kill," She admitted in awe.

Scout dashed to where Icicle was at. Scout looked at Icicle with a grim, but amused face. Icicle dropped the gun. She stared at her blood-stained hooves. She then faced Scout. "I thought we were supposed to knock him out...but I was wrong." "Listen. The plan was that I was supposed to kill him," But I had to leave my friggin' gun out in the open. "but since you impressed me on killing a BLU Heavy, I'm not as mad as you think I'd be." "What's so good about killing a BLU Heavy?" Icicle questioned. "They're very tough, and are literally unstoppable when they're UberCharged." "What's an UberCharge?" "You'll see once you have another experience in battle." Icicle stared at herself, body stained in blood. "Is there a washroom?" She asked. "Yeah. It's by the operating room," Scout pointed to the bridge over the pond. "or you could just go in the pond, I won't look." Icicle delivered a brisk nod, and ran to the pond. She stepped one hoof into it, then another, and so on. She began to wade in the cool water, the blood on her body slipping away. Icicle preferred the winter over the summer, but also enjoyed taking a dip in icy cold water on a hot summer's day. "Hurry up! I'm starvin'!" Scout yelled. "Alright, alright." Icicle walked out of the pond, water dripping from her mane, crest, and tail. She shook the excess water, and galloped towards Scout. "Is the blood gone?" She asked. "Yeah it is. You still don't look any better when I first saw you." He commented coldly. Icicle ignored his comment, and said. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Icicle ran up to the slope up to the bridge above the pond, with Scout following her.

Soon they had made it to the operating room, with Medic waiting patiently. "Vhat took you so long? I heard a gun fire. Is anyone hurt?" He asked. "Well." Icicle shrugged. "Let's just say I killed a BLU Heavy." "That I was supposed to kill," Scout muttered. Medic's eyes widened. "You killed a BLU Heavy?" "Yeah. Wasn't that hard to do, actually." "So vhat vas zhe gunfire?" "To kill him, I shot him in the head, with Scout's scattergun. " Icicle explained. "Zhat's very impressive. Looks like Scout needs to step up his game, no?" Medic teased. "Hey, hey, hey," Scout said nervously, stifling a chuckle. "My game's been stepped up." "Anyway." Icicle said. "Where are the sandwiches?" "In zhe vaiting room," Medic pointed to another door that led to a waiting room. "Let's go!" Icicle grabbed Scout by his hand and ran to the waiting room. While Scout was being dragged away, he looked back as Medic was catching up, with an expression of help. Medic couldn't help but laugh from Scout's pain. The trio had soon made their way into the waiting room, looking at a large pile of mouth watering sandwiches.

"Wow...it's more delicious up close." Icicle said, gaping. Medic grabbed a sandwich. "Go on, zhere's plenty!" Icicle nodded and plucked a sandwich from the pile. "Scout? Aren't you going to have one?" Icicle asked. "Wha-Oh yeah! S-sorry, I zoned out." Scout grabbed a sandwich and began to ate it. Icicle plopped a piece in her mouth. "Oh my God," she said between bites. "this is delicious!" "Ja," Medic replied. "That's German for 'yes', right?" Medic nodded. "I had a feeling that it was." Icicle wiped of the crumbs from her face, and grabbed another sandwich. "What should we do next, Doc?" Scout muffled, mouth full of bread. Before Medic could reply, Icicle suggested, "I want to see the rest of the team! Maybe get some experience in what they do." Scout flinched, and spat out his sandwich. There was a sudden moment of silence but was broken by Medic agreeing. "She's right. I think you should show her around." "Why me? She met you fi-" Medic glared at him. "Who heals you vhen you're badly hurt? Who helps you get UberCharged? Who is the one that cooks for the team so ve von't starve? And zhat's me. If you do not follow my orders, zhere vill be no more of zhat. Clear?" Scout slumped down in his seat. "Clear..." he whined. "Pay no mind to him. He can be a real schweinhund sometimes." "It's fine. Throughout my life, I had to dealt with ponies who can be complete dicks. But in the end, I'm friends with them. It's always the case." Icicle laughed.

Soon the large pile of sandwiches became smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until there was no more sandwiches. "I'm full..." Scout groaned. "Me too..." Icicle added, slumping on the floor. "Me three..." Medic was throwing out the excess sandwich that Scout had spat up. "Vell zhen. Ve shall go together to show Icicle around." Icicle lifted herself up, and grinned. "Thank you so much, Scout, Medic," she said with glee. Medic grinned. Scout stared at her, acknowledging her dark bluish-gray mane and tail, with large, rosy pink tips at the ends. He looked at her bright purple eyes, and her wonderful ice colored coat, with her wings dappled with a beautiful shade of red. She had a great smile that could go on for miles, as if she found her other, similar half. "C'mon, Scout!" Icicle cried. Scout blinked. "Alright, alright!" He followed the pony and Medic out of the waiting room. _Maybe she's not so bad after all,_ he thought. He ran and caught up to Icicle, with a faint smile on his face. "So you finally made it, huh?" Icicle chuckled. "Yeah, I did." he replied. Icicle looked ahead, and was thinking about so far that Scout is like an older brother to her. He may be annoying and dickish, and much of a sass, it looked that he was quite a tough and strong person to look after her. He may have serious, blue eyes, and a loud, demanding voice, Icicle thought he was okay in her book. _Maybe he's not so bad after all..._


End file.
